Hope
by march.april.mae
Summary: *Re-upload* *Two-parter* Sam and Mercedes give birth to a daughter, whom they name Hope , two months before she was due. In the beginning things don't look to great for the couple, but in the end they learn with a friends, family, and hope that anything can be overcome.


**Author's Note: As always, reviewing is always appreciated. First uploaded it awhile back, but took it down to make some slight adjustments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. I also do not own any name brand items named in this story. Some is based off of actual experience (my niece was born premature), most of it I had to look and make up. There may be some inconsistencies with how hospital protocol is- apologizing now. **

***This was intended to be a one-shot, but the words kept coming so it's gonna have two parts.**

***I only included Mercedes and Sam's close friends- Kurt, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Mike and Tina. Joe is mentioned because he's married to Quinn.**

***Since Mercedes came from magic and we never met her family, I just named her parents Dr. Leroy and Stephanie Jones. **

**PART ONE**

**Present Day… December 12, 2034**

Friday's were Sam Evans's favorites. He had the weekends off of his exhausting career as a successful stock broker, and it meant more deserved time with his beautiful wife Mercedes and their seven-year-old daughter Hope. Every Friday he got off at 2:15, just in time to pick up Hope from school at 2:30. This Friday was no different as he made his way to William McKinley Elementary School to pick her up. Then they would stop by the grocery store to pick up a few items to cook together; tonight was taco night and Sam would make his famous flan for dessert.

Mercedes had called him earlier and let him know that her dental office was backed up with patients and that it would be a little after five before she would be home. Of course, this was no problem for Sam as he and Hope would have their quality "daddy-daughter" time. That consisted of them going outside and kicking the soccer the ball around the spacious backyard or helping her "cook" with her Easy Bake Oven.

Pulling his BMW into the schools car lot, Sam looked around for a first grader, wearing a plain white blouse, a red and black plaid skirt, black tights, and shiny black ballerina flats. Her dirty blonde curls were neatly secured to her head in a bun, complete with a black headband covered in red ladybugs. Mercedes Evans always took pride in their child's appearance, and Hope never left the house looking less than perfect.

About five minutes later, Sam finally spotted a tiny, caramel skinned girl running towards the car. A big toothy grin, courtesy of the Evans's genes, was sprawled upon her beautiful face as she opened the car door. "Hi Daddy!" Hope exclaimed as she crawled into the back seat and put on her seatbelt.

"Hey there baby girl! How was school today?" Sam asked, as he smiled at her through the rear view mirror.

"It was great Daddy! Today we had media and I read Green Eggs and Ham all by myself!" Hope squealed proudly as she held up a good job note that her teacher Mrs. Grady sent home from her Winnie the Pooh backpack to show him.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart." Sam beamed as he put the gear in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. Hope was a very intelligent girl for her age and Sam thanked God that she didn't inherit his dyslexia. He listened as she chattered away about her day at school and how she was excited for their Friday Family Night. Sam made a quick stop by the Harris-Tetter to pick up some taco shells, ground turkey, cheese, and salsa to make tacos. Not even twenty minutes later, they were checked out, back on the road, and pulling into the driveway of their three-story, two door garage home.

As soon as Sam and Hope exited the car, the family's chihuahua Popcorn (Hope named him) could be heard barking and clawing at the door. Hope sighed contently, as she hurried up the stairs to get to the puppy. "Hurry up, Daddy. I think Popcorn has to potty."

Sam smiled as he unlocked the door, the tiny dog hopped onto Hope's leg before doing the same to Sam. "Hey buddy! Did you miss us?" Sam asked; as he sat the bags down to rub Popcorn behind the ears.

Popcorn barked excitedly, his skinny tail wagging rapidly behind him. Sam called for Hope, and the little girl ran from the living room to see what her father had wanted. "Let him out in the back Hope, and please watch him to make sure he doesn't get outside the fence again." Hope nodded as she picked up Popcorn and took him out back. Sam gathered their groceries and brought them into the kitchen, making note to patch up the hole in the fence later.

Sam washed his hands and got the skillet to brown the turkey and took the lettuce, tomatoes, and sour cream from the refrigerator. Hope came in minutes later with Popcorn in toe, ready to help Sam with dinner. "Did you wash your hands first?" Sam asked just as Hope was about to reach for the taco shells. The little girl shook her head no and sighed when he pointed to the sink.

"And use some soap too." He reminded her over his shoulder as he chopped the tomatoes into small pieces.

When Hope finished, Sam thoroughly dried her hands on the dish towel. "Okay now you can take the taco shells and put them on the baking sheet, sweetheart." Hope did as she was asked and noticed that her mother wasn't home as usual.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Hope asked her green eyes latched onto his.

"Mommy's still at work. A lot of patients needed her today, but she'll be home shortly."

Hope nodded her head as she started to place the hard shells on one baking sheet and the soft on another. Sam was now browning the turkey slowly glancing at the clock. It was only 3:45 and he too was ready to see Mercedes also. He was brought from his thoughts when Hope called him again.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Why is my name Hope?"

Sam turned to her, wondering where the random question came from. "What made you ask that?"

The little girl shrugged her shoulders and replied."At lunch Taylor Walsh told us that he was named after his great grandpa who died in the Vietnam War. And then he asked me why my name was Hope. And I said I don't know because you and mommy never told me why."

Sam sighed as he checked back on the meat. He bit his lip debating whether or whether not Hope was old enough to understand the sentimental reason behind her name. He glanced over and handed her the bag of shredded mozzarella cheese and a bowl for her to pour it in. "Well, honey there is a special reason as to why your name is Hope. And you probably won't understand it until you're a bit older." Sam started as he turned the heat down under the stove.

"But, I guess if I explain things to you… I can't see why not."

Hope gave a big smile as she gave Sam her undivided attention. "Okay, when mommies have babies it takes nine months for that baby to grow inside their tummies." Sam explained.

"Wow daddy, that's a long time" Hope said in amazement.

Sam nodded his head, "Well in mommy's case, you decided to come two months earlier than what you were suppose to."

Hope opened her mouth forming a big "o" but no words came out. "Was that bad?" She asked with wide eyes.

Sam swallowed. "Yes, Hope. You were in mommy's belly for only seven months. And that wasn't enough time for you to grow big and strong like you are today."

Hope removed herself from the barstool she was sitting on and wrapped her bony arms around her father's leg. "Sorry daddy."

Sam looked down to see her staring up at him with teary eyes. Quickly he knelt down to pull her in a hug. "No sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes things like that happen." He consoled rubbing soothing circles around her back.

Hope pulled back to kiss his cheek. "I love you, daddy. And I'm sad that I made you and mommy sad for coming early."

Sam now regretted telling her as he picked her up and held her in his arms. Mercedes would scold him and remind him that she was too big to be carrying around. But he saw nothing wrong with it at the moment. "Hope, your mom and I love you more than a thousand seas. Nothing will ever change that."

Hope lifted her head from his neck. "Promise?"

Sam kissed the top of her head and crossed his heart. "I promise."

Instantly she perked up and Sam sat her back down as she went back to filling the bowl with cheese. Sam went back to browning the turkey, stealing glances at the little girl he and Mercedes nearly lost to prematurity.

**Seven years ago… May 29, 2027**

"_Sam. Sam baby wake up!" Mercedes frantically yelled as he shook her husband from his peaceful slumber._

_Sam awoken with a jolt, as he tried to focus his blurry eyes on Mercedes panicking form. "Babe, what's wrong?"_

"_I don't know. I'm bleeding." Mercedes sobbed._

_Sam jumped from bed throwing on a pair of sweats over his boxers and a white t-shirt. He helped Mercedes put on her coat over her nightshirt, while he called the hospital to alert their OB, Dr. Hollis. "Yes sir. She had just awakened and her water broke and there's blood." Sam explained to the man as he gently ushered Mercedes out the door and into his SUV._

_Mercedes cried gently as Sam grabbed her hand, blowing and cursing at the slow driving drivers ahead. Was this really happening to them? Everything was going just fine the night before. He and Mercedes had enjoyed Sunday dinner with his parents, Stevie and Stacey. After eating his mother's famous pot roast and gravy, green beans and mashed potatoes with red velvet cake for desert, the family had some fun. The women obsessed over Mercedes and plans for a baby shower, while the men bonded watching a re-run of the 2011 Packers vs. Steelers Super Bowl game. Sam and Mr. Evans enjoying a Corona while Stevie gulped down a Pepsi. Hours later it was past Stevie and Stacy's bedtime and Mary was tired a little as well._

_Sam and Mercedes made way back to their own home and prepared for work the day. But at 1:30 in the morning that changed and Sam found himself driving his wife to the hospital at the wrong time. Mercedes still had two more months to go before she was suppose to give birth to their daughter, Sarah. During one of their family dinner, Mary had suggested it and Mercedes fell in love with it as they went around the table suggesting names. Sam glanced over at his wife, whose eyes were closed and head bowed. She was praying and Sam let her have her moment. Pulling into the Lima's Memorial Maternity Center he pulled into the nearest parking space. "Wait here, while I go get a wheelchair." He told Mercedes as he exited the truck and returned seconds later with a chair from the lobby._

_He helped Mercedes into the wheelchair rubbing her shoulder lightly as she winced with her oncoming contractions. He grabbed her bag from the back of the trunk and bent down to kiss her head. "It's gonna be alright baby."Sam whispered trying to comfort her as best as he could while he wheeled her into the emergency department._

_They didn't have to wait long, because as soon Sam signed Mercedes in, Dr .Hollis and his team of nurses came around the corner. "Mercedes, Sam." Dr. Hollis greeted as he pushed her down to the maternity ward. Mercedes was too in shock to speak so the middle aged doctor turned to Sam. "This just happened Sam? Did she not have cramps or pains to warn you?" _

_Sam shook his head no. "No, her water broke and she started having contractions in the car."_

_Dr. Hollis exchanged a nervous glance with a nurse and his face full of concern. "We will examine Mercedes and see exactly what's wrong. If it is premature labor we will see what we can do to try to delay it and if we can't… Mercedes will have to deliver." The doctor explained finally stopping at a room. Dr. Hollis gave the couple a sympathetic look and then went to prepare to care for Mercedes. _

_Sam and two nurses helped Mercedes onto the bed and into a hospital gown. He watched as Mercedes flinched when a nurse stuck an IV into her arm to prevent her from getting dehydrated. The heavyset nurse put a gentle hand on Mercedes shoulder before politely saying, "Dr. Hollis has seen this many times. He is a great doctor Mrs. Evans. You're in great hands." _

_Before she left she gave Sam an encouraging smile, and he returned the favor. Sam sighed as he took a seat on the foot of the bed, gently rubbing Mercedes leg up and down. "It's going to be ok, Merce. Sarah is gonna be ok."_

"_Sam…why is this happening to us?" She cried as Sam pulled her into his arms. _

_Sam planted small, light kisses to her cheek and temple."I don't know, darling. I don't know."_

_Mercedes cried into her husband's chest wondering what she did wrong. She took all her prenatal vitamins, she went to every checkup, she didn't smoke or drink, and she limited her caffeine and sugar intake as Dr. Hollis ordered. So why was she going into labor at seven months?_

_A knock startled them apart as Dr. Hollis, now donned in his blue scrubs and gloves entered. Behind him a team of nurses with carts of various examination equipment. Dr. Hollis instructed Mercedes to lay back and open her legs, while he checked her to see if and how much she was dilated. The heavyset nurse from earlier- Nurse Heller, pulled Sam aside with a notebook in hand. "Mr. Evans, I was just wondering are there any family or close friends that you would like me to contact about your wife." She asked him._

_Sam nodded as he gave the numbers to the Jones's and his parents. He also gave the nurse Kurt Hummel's number. Knowing Kurt, he would alert the rest of the gang on his own. The nurse excused herself to make the round of phone calls. Sam took his place right beside Mercedes, grabbing her tiny hand into his big one._

_Dr. Hollis called one of his nurses and whispered in her ear. She nodded abruptly and quickly left the room. Disposing of the gloves, Dr. Hollis gave Mercedes permission to relax as he released a heavy breath. "Sam, Mercedes. I have good news and bad news."_

_Sam felt Mercedes grip tighten on his hand and Sam tried to hold composure for the both of them. He looked down at Mercedes whose usually bright and beautiful eyes were red and puffy from crying and lack of sleep. "What's the bad news?" Sam asked, bracing himself for the worse._

"_The bad news is Mercedes is dilating at a quick pace. She's going to have to deliver. I can delay the labor for eight hours, ten at the most. The sooner we get the baby out the better. The good news is that the baby is still alive. There's still a chance." _

_At that Mercedes let out a strangled gasp and Sam's heart clenched in his chest. Dr. Hollis ran a hand through his graying hair. "Mercedes, I am so sorry that this happening. Hundreds of women have been through this. I will try to the best of my abilities to save your child." He said calmly. I sent my nurse Kathy, to get antibiotics to protect the baby from contracting Group B streptococcus. And we are going to give you __corticosteroids__ to speed up the strength of the baby's lungs. In the meantime, Mercedes try to get some type of rest. " _ _Sam shook the doctor's hand as he once again departed to call other doctors and neonatal experts about Mercedes case. Sam sighed, pushing his fingers through his blonde locks, which were tangled. He tried to keep his mindset positive, refusing to believe that his little girl would not survive. Mercedes rubbed her belly before glancing at her husband. "Sammy?"_ "_Yes sweetheart?" Sam answered as he stopped pacing to look at her._ "_I'm scared." Mercedes confessed._ _Sam motioned for her to scoot over as he kicked off his shoes and climbed inside the bed with Mercedes. He wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand resting on her stomach. His nose nuzzled in her hair. "Am I squishing you, Merce?"_ _Mercedes shook her head no and Sam kissed her cheek. A few minutes later the nurse, Sam assumed to be Kathy came in with the medicines prescribed by Dr. Hollis. After she switched the IV and injected Mercedes with corticosteroids she left the couple alone. Sam rubbed his wife arms in a soothing manner as he gently began to sing:_

_**The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out**_

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing_**  
**__**In your name I find meaning**_  
_**So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you  
**_

_He felt Mercedes tremble in his arms so he held on a little tighter.  
_

_**The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life  
**__  
__**I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK**_

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  


_He stopped singing when he heard her light breathing turn into snores. Just as he was about to close his own eyes, Mrs. Jones rushed through the door along with the retired Dr. Jones carrying cards and flowers. Sam put a finger to his lips as he gently tried to remove his arm from under Mercedes. It took a minute, but he successfully did so and slid from the bed. His in-laws sat their gifts on a small table and followed behind him as he led them out into the hall._

"_Sam what happened? A nurse called and said that Mercedes was in preterm labor." Laruen Jones asked as Dr. Jones or Leroy as Sam called him put a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. _

"_Mercedes woke up and her water broke. Right now they are temporally delaying her labor. Dr. Hollis has no clue why this is happening but…" His voice trailed as the words got stuck in his throat. The older version of Mercedes pulled the young man into a strong embrace and rubbed a hand through his hair. "It's okay, baby. You can cry if you want to. You had to hold it all in and nobody was here to console you. But Ma and Pa Jones is here. Go on Sam, cry."_

_Sam finally cracked- his green eyes poured waterfall of tears. There were tears for Mercedes, tears for his daughter, tears of fear that things would just fall apart. He sighed contently as Leroy put an arm around his shoulder._

"_Sam, turn around." Leroy whispered._

_Sam straightened up from his awkward stance and did as Dr. Jones asked. He came face to face with his own mother and father. Mary had been crying as she sniffled a hello to Sam and his father's eyes were filled with sympathy. "Son, we're sorry." Dwight said as Sam pulled them inside a hug. _

_When he finally let go, Mary had to ask. "How are Cede and the baby?"_

_Sam blew out a breath and gave his parents an aspirated look. "Mercedes is on medicines to delay labor but only for a few hours. She's been quiet and trying to figure what's wrong. She's asleep right now."_

_Dwight looked over his boy and could tell he was exhausted. "Sam you should try and get some rest too. You'll be no help to Mercy when she delivers if you don't." _

"_We'll wait outside just in case anyone else comes." Stephanie added as she joined a hand with Mary._

_Sam thanked both his and Mercedes parents and rejoined a still sleeping Mercedes. But instead of climbing into bed with her, he grabbed a spare sheet the nurse left for him and scooted a chair beside Mercedes. "I love you." He whispered as the monitors beeping lured him to sleep._

_Hours later Sam awoke to soft laughter and to his surprise to see his wife smiling. He looked over to see Kurt sitting on the edge of the bed on the other side of Mercedes looking at him with a smile. "Hello Sam."_

_Before he could reply, the familiar voice of a certain Latina came from behind Kurt. "Trouty Mouth is finally awake. I was afraid we would all drown in_ _his drool if he didn't wake up soon."_

_Sam stood and stretched his muscles. "Hey Kurt…" He cut his eyes playfully at Santana. "And hello to you too, Santana." _

_Santana gave one of her signature smirks before her cell phone went off. "This is Britt. I promised her an update." She mouthed "be right back" and left the room._

_Sam turned his attention to Mercedes. "How are you?"_

_Mercedes smiled a small smile."Better… now that our parents and our baby's godparents are here." She grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed it. "How are you, baby?" She asked Sam sweetly._

"_Fine, now that you're smiling." Sam replied watching as her smile became bigger._

_Santana returned, with a tray of fresh coffee (a skim milk latte for Kurt) in hand. Dwight had made a stop at the Lima Bean and the new bakery, after dropping off Mary at home. He had bought a basket of hot muffins. Mary had to return home to make sure Stacy and Stevie got ready and on the bus for school, while Stephanie and Leroy went home to catch up on their rest. They promised Mercedes that they would be back later. _

"_Okay ya'll, dig in. There's blueberry, chocolate chip, or banana nut." Dwight said helping himself to a chocolate chip muffin. Kurt sipped his latte. Santana passed Sam the blueberry goodness and bit into a banana nut for herself. They laughed and joked, trying to keep the couple's minds at ease for awhile. Even the nurses that did their routine checks couldn't help but get in on the love and positive energy radiating from the Evans's room._

_Reality came back to earth as the medication wore off and the contractions started again about two hours later. After another examination Dr. Hollis, along with another neonatal specialist- Dr. Kiko Yoshida both agreed that it was time to deliver the baby. Kurt and Santana both kissed Mercedes and told Sam that they would be in the waiting room. Dwight bid Sam and Mercedes good luck and left the room to call Mary and the Jones'. The nurses dressed Sam in blue scrubs and a mask as Dr. Yoshida and Dr. Hollis scrubbed down._

_Mercedes looked over at Sam who shook nervously as he grabbed her hand. Dr. Yoshida and Dr. Hollis took place in between her legs. A nurse and Sam were instructed to hold Mercedes legs open and to encourage her. _

"_Ok, Mercedes I want you to push, just like they taught you in Lamaze." Dr. Hollis said._

_Mercedes took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, her chin pushed into her chest. Dr. Yoshida held up her hand signaling her to take a break. "We can see a head, she's crowning." _

_Sam smiled at that and leant his head down to take a peek. He could that their baby had hair. He looked at Mercedes. "She has hair babe." Sam beamed proudly. Through her tears Mercedes gave a small chuckle. _

"_Ok Mercedes push again." Dr. Yoshida commanded of her._

_Mercedes gave another, push stronger than the last one. After she gave it her all she collapsed back on the pillow and heard the faint cry of her baby girl. Dr. Hollis held the tiny newborn up, and exclaimed "We have a girl!"_

_The nurse handed Sam a pair of surgical shears and instructed him where to cut the cord. Dr. Yoshida then puts the baby on a scale. "She's four pounds even." She called to a nurse who jotted the information down. "Her body tempt is low, she has a slight fever and she'll need an incubator and oxygen mask stat." _

_The nurse nods and goes to the NICU to prepare those for the baby. Dr. Yoshida proceeded to clean the baby and wrap her in a blanket and hat. After Dr. Hollis stitches Mercedes, he compliments her on a job well done. Dr. Yoshida brings the little girl and places her inside Mercedes arms. Mercedes let out tears as the baby cried against her chest. She was so tiny and desperate to breathe. Sam leant down to kiss his daughter's flushed cheek as her green eyes opened to him._

_The nurse returned with a tiny bed with wheels and oxygen and Dr. Hollis took their little girl and hooked her to the oxygen mask. Mercedes watched as her daughter was wheeled away so that she could be properly taken care of._

"_We need to keep a good eye on your daughter. Fortunately, the only major problems that I can tell are wrong are her weight and lungs. We will need to take more tests. If we could get those things under control, I think the baby will have a speedy recovery." Dr. Yoshida informed them smiling and shaking Sam's hand._

_That took a lot of weight from Sam's shoulder and he had a question. "So when can we see her?"_

"_Anytime you want to. She's located in the NICU; only one floor above you. Just make sure to wash your hands and ask the nurse for a scrub. The baby will be in an incubator until she is able to breathe on her own. Congratulations." She took her clipboard and left the room._

_Pulling out his phone he called his dad who was probably still in the waiting room waiting. His dad picked up on the first ring. "Dad. Mercedes had the baby. And as expected it's a girl…no, no they had to take her to the NICU because she can't breathe well on her on and she's underweight. Dad you sound tired. Why don't you go home and get some sleep. Merce and I will be fine. Ok, love you too."_

_Sam hung up and sighed. "Mercedes, how are you feeling?" He asked his wife as he took a seat next to her._

"_Like I had a baby…" Mercedes said biting her lip._

_Sam chuckled until he heard her whimper. The protectiveness of being her husband emerged as he immediately put his arms around her. "Talk to me honey."_

"_Sam. I can't believe how small she was. And the way she was gasping for air. It- it was like a watching a fish out of water. Our baby looked so helpless." She cried burying her head into the crook of his arm._

_Sam ran a hand through her messy curls and rocked her gently back and forth. "You heard the doctors Cedes. They said she will make a speedy recovery. All we have to do is hold on and see."_

_Mercedes pulled back from his warmth and looked into his eyes. "Can we go and see her?"_

_Sam nodded his head and held out his hand to help Mercedes out of bed. On wobbly feet, Mercedes held on tightly to Sam while he helped her into her pink house coat. Sam retrieved the wheelchair from the corner of the room. Mercedes got in and Sam pushed her out of the room._

_Mercedes heart started to beat heavily against her ribcage, when Sam pressed the button to the eighth floor-the floor to the NICU. Sam was also a little edge too; rubbing a nervous hand through his locks. He tried to hide it from Mercedes. One of them had to be strong for the other seeing their little one fight for her life._

_The doors of the elevator popped opened and Sam pushed Mercedes chair onto the floor of the NICU. Immediately Mercedes could see the rushing of doctors and nurses tending to the newborns and infants in need. She could hear the steady rhythms of heart monitors and the small cries of the tiny babies. Sam stopped by the front desk and signed their names inside the patient book. The receptionist paged another nurse who would take them to their daughter._

_It was Nurse Kathy from the delivery who took them through the scrubbing process giving both Mercedes and Sam masks and making sure they thoroughly washed their hands. "Keep in mind the sight can be intense." Nurse Kathy warned the parents before opening the door to where the premies were kept. "Your daughter is connected to many monitors and an oxygen mask." _

_Sam and Mercedes nodded as they followed the petite nurse to the end of the room where the baby was. Sam locked the wheels to the wheelchair and helped Mercedes to her feet. Nurse Kathy adjusted one of the monitors on the baby's tiny chest. Sam smiled as his baby girl whined softly as the nurse gently rubbed her arm. "Her fever is still pretty high, but her lungs are getting better. Good luck." Nurse Kathy waved as she went to tend to another baby. Mercedes put her hands through the hole of the incubator and grabbed the tiny hand of her newborn._

"_Hey sweetheart. How are you?" Mercedes cooed gently as she fought back tears. "It's mommy and daddy", she said glancing at Sam, "and we are here to cheer you on. We are here to push you to get better so you can come home. Where you have a crib, and clothes, and family, two grandparents that want to spoil you rotten, a godfather who bought you lots and lots of toys and stuffed teddy bears, a godmother who wants to teach you how to speak Spanish and how to go "Lima Heights on people". And you're Auntie Stacy wants to read her short stories to you. And your Uncle Stevie wants to teach you how to play lacrosse. And we… your daddy and I want to hold you and sing to you and love you forever- but we can't do that if you don't pull through." By this time Mercedes, Sam, and a nearby woman who overheard her were drowning in tears._

"_That was so beautiful." The woman said wiping her eyes. "My baby boy was born yesterday and the doctors say tonight may be his last."_

_Sam's heart broke for the woman as he peered over at the incubator next to them, at the poor baby. He was very tiny, even tinier than their baby. A man, he assumed to be the father was gently rubbing his head his face filled with sorrow."I'm sorry." Sam offered his condolences._

_The woman shook her head, "If it is God's will, my little Jose Jr. will make it through, as with your angel."_

_Mercedes offered a smile. "I guess all of us are here for the same thing, huh? Wanting our babies to survive?"_

_The woman nodded her head yes before walking over to Sam and Mercedes with an extended hand. "My name is Theresa Gonzalez. My husband over there is Jose. He is a priest and he has been praying for all the babies here."_

"_It's nice to meet you. I'm Mercedes and this is my husband Sam Evans. And thank you very much for the prayers." Mercedes smiled. Sam gave their new friend a friendly smile as he turned his attention back to his daughter who was alert and looking around at all the noise and lights around her. Theresa nodded her head and grabbed Mercedes hand as they watched Sam talk. "She's beautiful. She looks just like you. She has your husband's lips though." Theresa chuckled._

"_Yeah, and you have a beautiful boy." Mercedes complimented. _

"_Thanks, well Mercedes I hope God blesses you and your family. But I must return to mine." _

"_Yes, and thank you again Theresa."_

_Mercedes watched as the woman walked away to tend back to her little one. She turned to see Sam humming a soft lullaby to calm the gentle wailing. Mercedes sighed heavily, as she stuck her hand back in to grab the tiny hand again._

"_Hey Merce?" Sam whispered to his wife still looking at the baby._

"_Yeah?" Mercedes answered in the same tone._

"_I know you like the name Sarah, but…" _

"_But?"_

"_I think there's a name more fitting for her than Sarah."_

_Mercedes looked at him with wonder. "Really, what?"_

"_Hope. Because we're hoping that she'll breakthrough this. That she'll be home with us soon. Laughing and watching Avatar with her daddy. You hear that? When we bring you home that's the first thing we're gonna do. Watch Avatar. Your mom thinks it's lame that I can speak the entire language. It's called Na'Vi and I will teach it to you and we can speak it around Mommy when we want to annoy her." Sam looked up to see Mercedes throwing him the stink eye. He chuckled, and stroked the top of the baby's head. "Sound good? Do you like the name Hope?"_

_Suddenly the monitors steady beeping turned into frantic, fast paced ones as the numbers on the monitors dropped. Mercedes heart stopped as she watched Hope's chest stop moving. In a blur, doctors and two nurses ran from different directions to tend to Hope's care. "What's going on!?" She heard Sam ask as a nurse gently pushed them away._

"_Please Mr. and Mrs. Evans wait outside while the doctors tend to your child." The nurse commanded as she shut the door in their face._

_Mercedes clung onto Sam's shirt full on sobbing, causing people to stare at them. Sam ignored the questioning eyes and whispered soothing things in Mercedes ear. He walked her to a chair and sat next to her still holding her to his body. Sam didn't understand it. Hope was just fine, so why was this suddenly happening? _

"_Sam, what is happening? She was breathing ok, a few seconds ago." Mercedes managed to say through her crying._

"_I don't know honey. I don't know." Sam sighed kissing her forehead._

_A few moments later, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, and Quinn were chatting amongst each other in search of the couple when Mike pointed them out. "There they are right there." He called and the group made their way to them._

_Immediately, Quinn ran to her soul sister and enveloped her into a hug dropping the stuffed puppy dog, she brought for Mercedes, on the ground. "Oh no, Mercedes what happened?"_

_Mercedes said nothing, too out of it to do so. Kurt put a hand on her shoulder while looking up to Sam for an explanation. The blonde sighed heavily, patting his wife's back before replying. "Something is wrong with our daughter. She stopped breathing and they're trying to bring her back." He told them._

_Their friends gasped lightly, while Tina joined into Quinn's and Mercedes hug. Mike gently squeezed his best friend's shoulder not knowing exactly what to say. Santana cussed under her breath while Brittany pulled her inside her arms. Sam was grateful that they came when they did because he needed to call their parents and let them in on what was happening._

"_Hey guys, please stay with Mercedes. I have to call our parents." Sam requested, hesitant to leave Mercedes side._

_Kurt nodded his head, taking his place as Sam removed himself from his wife. He pulled out his phone scrolling through the contacts to dial the Jones' first. Mr. Jones answered:_

"_Hello Sam, Stephanie and I are on our way right now. How's everyone doing?"_

_Sam swallowed hard and said nothing, only his light breathing could be heard through the receiver. _

"_Sam, are you there?"_

"_Yeah. Uh Pa Jones, Mercedes is fine but the baby… she went into cardiac arrest. The doctors are trying to resuscitate her."_

_Sam could hear Stephanie gasp in the background, so he concluded that he was on speaker. "Let me speak to him, Leroy." He heard his mother in law say, and the doctor did as asked._

"_Sam, where is Mercedes?" Stephanie asked, trying to keep her sanity._

"_She's with our best friends in the NICU lobby. They're consoling her." Sam replied._

"_Sam, remember to keep the faith. God will never let you down."_

"_Yes ma'am." _

_Sam hung up and dialed his father's cell. The call was just as heartbreaking with his parents as it was with the Jones's. As soon as he regrouped with a now calmer Mercedes, Dr. Hollis appeared with a solemn face. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans?" He asked, not sure if they wanted the others to hear of their daughter's state._

_Sam and Mercedes nodded, holding hands tightly. Kurt and Tina stood behind her just in case she fainted. Quinn and Mike stood on Sam's side, Quinn's arm looped in Sam's._

"_We were able to bring her heart back." The doctor said, watching everyone sigh heavily with relief. _

"_But-"He interjected, making the heartbroken faces appear once again on the couples face. "We are not sure how long or if she'll crash again. I have to be honest with you Mr. and Mrs. Evans… it doesn't look too good in there."_

_Sam shook his head, refusing to believe the man. "No, no, NO! This is a damn hospital! You are a damn doctor! You are going to save my daughter!"_

_The older man felt very sorry for the couple as he watched Sam holding a grief stricken Mercedes. Everyone expected him to work miracles, not understanding that he couldn't always do so. Their baby was receiving the best care and doctors that medicine offered. Sighing, he tried to make the pain of it less severe. "We are doing all that we can for your child and until I can't do anymore… I think you should spend as much time with the baby as possible. I'm very sorry."_

_Sam looked at the doctor, with teary eyes. "But you said that her weight and fever were the only problem. That she'd make a speedy recovery..."_

"_Yes, Sam. Those were the problems I could see at the time. After doing some testing we found out that your child has pneumonia. Which is an inflammation of the lungs and her lungs aren't strong enough to fight it off effectively." Dr. Hollis commented in his defense._

_Quinn who was rubbing Mercedes back peered up at the doctor. "So what exactly are you saying, sir?"_

_Dr. Hollis shrugged. "I don't know. It's a wait and see scenario. I'm hoping she can fight through this. But there is also the chance that she will not. That is why I encourage you to talk to her. Coach her to fight through this obstacle." _

_Mercedes removed herself from her husband's arms. "Is it okay if they come along too", she sobbed motioning to the gang. _

"_The more family, the merrier." Dr. Hollis said. He gave Sam and Mercedes one more sympathizing look, before going to the front desk, ordering the staff to prepare scrubs for the others._

_Santana wiped a tear away from her face as she and Brittany sat in a chair away from their friends. "I don't know Britt… I don't think I can go in there and see my little _angel, my goddaughter _like that." Santana whispered. _

_Brittany bit her lip and nodded her head understandingly. She didn't know what to say exactly, but grabbed her hand. Santana had been very excited every since Mercedes announced the pregnancy to them. Automatically, Santana demanded that they make her godmother. Of course she made Trouty Jr jokes, but she knew any baby that had the genes of Mercedes Jones and_

_Sam Evans would be beyond beautiful and talented. Not to mention Santana spent a whole day shopping with Kurt and Blaine for clothes, shoes, and cute baby accessories for Mercy's surprise baby shower. She didn't understand why something so bad was happening to great people._

_A few minutes later a nurse returned with scrubs for everyone and brought them all back into the sterilizing room. Two by two they were scrubbed and given masks, and instructions. "Ok. No more than two at a time please." The nurse ordered. _

_Kurt and Santana went first, arm in arm as they followed the nurse to the incubator, where their goddaughter was fighting. Kurt eyes welled with tears as he peered at Hope. Her eyes were shut and her tiny chest rose slightly. Tubes were coming from which and every way. Slipping his hands into the armholes, he gently grabbed her hand. "Hi there Hope. It's God papa Kurt… and I want you to know that I love you very, very much". He chuckled as she turned her head to his voice. "Yes, you might want to get used to this voice because you will spend a lot a time around it. Your god mama, your uncle Blaine, who by the way is in Mexico on a mission trip, but he loves you too… and I spent over a thousand dollars on you and there are literally a hundred little dresses and shoes hanging in our closets for you, so you have to pull through for us, okay?"He looked up at Santana who had mascara running down her cheeks. She sighed heavily trying to compose herself. Kurt smiled as a tear escaped his cheek. "You can do it Tana." _

_Santana looked at Kurt and nodded her head, giving Hope her undivided attention. "__Te quiero__.__" __Santana said rubbing her soft, fragile arm soothingly. "You are so beautiful, __ahijada." Listen kid I only say things once and I don't like to repeat myself. So listen and listen well. You and I both know that those doctors are straight up bogus, right? You are strong, and you are going to make those doctors feel like idiots, aren't you? Because me, mommy, Auntie Brit, and Papa Kurt, and Trouty Lips… I mean your daddy are gonna fight with you. Santana laughed at her own joke. "There are so many people that want you here, babes. So can you do that for me pumpkin head?" Hope cooed lightly and Santana smiled. "Good."_

_Santana looked up at Kurt who held his arms out. She wasted no time going into his embrace as she let tears run down her face. Letting go, Kurt glanced at the incubator one more time before grabbing his friend's hand. "Let's go, the others need their turn." Santana nodded and he blew a kiss at Hope. "We love you darling." _

_They left the room, while Tina and Mike went in to say hello. Santana hugged Mercedes and Kurt hugged Sam. The Evans and Jones, including Stevie and Stacy were now present to support their children. Everyone took a turn giving Hope a pep talk, Stacy even made Hope a blanket in home economics class. Mercedes thanked her and everyone else for coming in her and Sam's time of need. Quinn left right after to spend needed time with her and Joe's one year old daughter Apache. She had been photographing Blaine on his mission trip helping homeless Mexican children, also the main story for the May issue of her magazine "Quinn's Corner." Joe, now a well known and respected preacher, stayed home with Apache documenting her every move for her mother. After seeing Hope like that, it made her even more thankful for what she had._

_Soon, Mike, Tina, Brittany, and Santana all left too, everything being too much to handle. They hugged their friend's goodbye, reminding them that they were in their thoughts and prayers. Kurt, along with the Evan's clan and Jones's stayed behind while Sam and Mercedes went to speak to Hope some more. Dwight and Leroy watched as their two children talked to their daughter. Stephanie and Mary visited the hospital chapel to pray and Kurt took Stevie and Stacy down to the cafeteria to get a snack. Anything to keep the teenagers minds clear for awhile..._

_Nurse Kathy watched Mercedes hum a lullaby to Hope and smiled. She had grown attached to Hope and the Evans/Jones family. As she made her rounds, she went over to Sam and Mercedes. "How's it going?" Kathy asked, writing the baby's vitals on a chart. _

_Sam solemnly shrugged before replying. "It's about the same, nurse."_

_Nurse Kathy nodded not sure what else to say. She noticed that Hope's temperature was slowly but surely coming down and that the baby didn't go into another code blue. Nurse Kathy bit her lip, not wanting to speak to fast. "Well, I'm optimistic Hope will make a breakthrough. Keep the faith Mr. and Mrs. Evans."_

_Mercedes whispered thank you and continued humming to her baby girl. All the while, praying in her head that she would be able to sing to her daughter in their home. With Sam playing his guitar behind her, unable to flash that big dorky grin he got when he was happy. After a few more songs and watching Sam show off a few impressions (Twilight seemed to be Hope's favorite) the couple said goodnight, reluctant to leave Hope's side. Dr. Hollis reminded Mercedes and Sam that parent's needed their rest too._

_As Sam and Mercedes got onto the elevator to go back to her room, he grabbed his wife's hand. "I'm proud of you Mercy." He said pressing the button to go back to the seventh floor. _

"_What for Sam?" Mercedes asked, confused._

"_I'm proud of for you giving birth to our baby." Sam smiled, but it faltered when she started crying. He wasted no time cuddling her to his chest. Stroking her hair, he whispered "It's ok, honey."_

_Sam felt Mercedes shake her head, before sobbing "No, it isn't ok Sam. We may never get to bring our little girl home. You heard the doctor."_

"_Yeah, but we also answer to a higher power Mercedes. How many times have the doctor said something, and God says different. Remember Quinn's accident?" Mercedes nodded, as she thought back to her best friend's accident. Quinn had been texting Rachel while driving to Finn and Rachel's courthouse wedding. Tragically, she was hit by a truck, and deemed paralyzed for life by the doctors. With a lot of physical therapy and prayers from the God Squad. The blonde was back on her feet when prom came around. _

"_I remember, Sam. But it's still hard." _

_The elevator came to a stop and Sam ushered Mercedes back to their room where everyone was waiting for them. On her food tray, Mercedes saw a bunch of containers. Kurt cleared his throat, before giving a small smile. "Um, I know you haven't eaten anything Diva, so the kids and I got you some onion rings and a burger."_

_Stevie held up a paper bag before giving it to Sam. "Got you some Cool Ranch Doritos, bro." _

_Sam smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair."Thanks, man."_

_They stood around for a while talking, while Mercedes ate her food before Stacy let out a big yawn. Glancing at his watch, Dwight rounded up Mary and his younger children. He hugged Mercedes and gave her a kiss on the temple, doing the same to Stephanie. He stopped at Sam, who about an inch taller. Grabbing the sides of his face, Dwight kissed Sam's forehead. Looking him in the same, identical green irises, he said, "I love you son."_

_Sam nodded and swallowed before saying, 'I love you too, Dad,"_

_Mary smiled at them, before reaching up to kiss Sam's cheek. "We both love you. If you and Mercy need anything, don't hesitate to dial us Samuel." Stacy and Stevie hugged Mercedes and Sam goodbye, promising to visit Hope after school the next day. Later, an exhausted Kurt grabbed his coat and kissed the side of Mercedes chin._

"_Leaving so soon?" Mercedes asked with a playful pout among her plump lips. _

_Nodding, Kurt pulled the leather coat over his shoulders. "I have got a lot of things to do at the boutique tomorrow my lovely. Inventory, employees to look over, plus I really need to get some sleep."_

_Hugging the Jones's goodbye, he finally came to Sam. "Stay strong for her Sam." Kurt smiled as Sam patted is arm. He gave Mercedes one more heartfelt glance before leaving the room. Sighing Sam took a seat on the bed beside Mercedes, as her mother combed out the tangles from her hair. After restoring Mercedes hair to its natural state, Stephanie put it in one large French braid. "There." She smiled, wiping her hands on the sides of her dress. "Looks so much better than that bee hive you had earlier."_

_Stephanie and Leroy stayed for one more hour, mostly praying for Hope's recovery and strength for Sam and Mercedes to go through it. Although Stephanie wanted to stay longer, her husband reminded her that he had a dental office to tend to and that they would surely visit tomorrow. They said their goodbyes, leaving Sam and Mercedes alone._

_Fiddling with the edge of her blanket, Mercedes slowly looked up at Sam. "We did well huh?" She smiled. "We created a little girl who is gonna break some hearts one day."_

_Sam chuckled lightly, nodding his head. "She looks just like you, Merce."_

_They stared at each other in silence for a moment, before Sam wrapped his arms around her. _

_Kissing her temple he whispered, "Hope is gonna come home with us, sweetie. We just have to hold on."_

_Before Mercedes could reply, a knock followed by Dr. Hollis and Dr. Yoshida entering preventing her from doing so. The two doctors wore blank expressions on their faces, making Mercedes and Sam very anxious. For a few seconds, no one said anything at all. Finally, Dr. Hollis spoke._

"_Sam. Mercedes. We have unbelievable news about your daughter."_

**End of Part One…**

**Name of song Sam sung: Broken by Lifehouse**

**Spanish translation: Courtesy of Google translation. **

**Te quiero - I love you**

**Ahijada**-** goddaughter**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
